


You Make Me Feel Alive

by bigfeetbiggersocks



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sewing, Vampire Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfeetbiggersocks/pseuds/bigfeetbiggersocks
Summary: "Marko?""Yeah, Paul?" Marko peered up at him from where he was sitting on the couch, shuffling through a box of Dwayne's records. He was wearing a cropped white shirt with frayed edges and short sleeves. It looked so colorless and bare, so unlike him, and the emptiness of it made Paul's stomach churn and his head spin."What size jacket do you wear?"
Relationships: Marko/Paul (Lost Boys)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	You Make Me Feel Alive

Paul was never the biggest fan of the carnival when he was human. The colors were pretty and the music was nice, sure, but the people were awful. There were just so many of them, and they never seemed to pay any attention to the space around them, bumping into each other and not even considering apologizing. They cut lines and got into fights and were so damn rude. If Paul had just a little less self control he probably would've started shit with a whole lot of them for their bullshit alone, but he had at least some degree of patience and managed to get by without throwing a single punch. 

As a vampire, though, Paul thought the carnival was beautiful.

He still had an appreciation for the colors and sounds, dragging Marko and Dwayne to as many concerts as he could, loving the way the reds and purples of the lights would move with them while they danced. Watching the tourists get into fights over trivial things became less of an inconvenience and more of a source of entertainment. Sometimes, when the brawls were especially bloody, he'd place bets with the others over who would win. 

His favorite part of the carnival was definitely the rides. The lines sucked hard, but most of the rides were worth the wait, and Paul didn't really mind waiting in them. He had all the time in the world after all.

Dwayne wasn't big on rides, claiming that he never got the appeal, and David was kind of a buzz kill. Star would accompany him on the smaller, gentler ones, but the larger, more wild rides made her nauseous. She always offered to hold onto any loose items for him, though. That left Marko, who, luckily for Paul, was down for almost anything. 

This time they found themselves waiting in line for one of the boardwalk's roller coasters, not far from the ride's actual entrance. Marko was fidgeting slightly next to Paul, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet in that uniquely Marko way. He always seemed so full of life and energy, and being around him gave Paul something akin to a high. It was a bit jarring to see him stop so suddenly, hand yanking on the sleeve of Paul's jacket.

"Paul, hey, look at that guy, over there." He pointed to an area past the ride's exit, where a group of teenagers was passing a joint around between them. 

"Which one?" 

"That one! The one in the wicked jacket." 

Oh, yeah, Paul saw him now. He was standing off to the side, back pressed against the fence, talking idly to a pretty girl. There was a leather jacket hanging from his shoulders, so heavily adorned in patches that you could barely make out the jacket's original color. It was bright and loud in a dizzying sort of way, but the borderline tacky buzz it emitted reminded Paul so much of Marko. 

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, oh shit! It's cool right?"

Paul nodded and they moved forward with the line, only one spot away from the coaster itself. Marko went back to bouncing in his spot next to him, but Paul couldn't bring himself to focus on the present. That stupid jacket was at the forefront of his mind, ugly patches and all. 

Paul thought about that damn jacket again the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. 

"Marko?" 

"Yeah, Paul?" Marko peered up at him from where he was sitting on the couch, shuffling through a box of Dwayne's records. He was wearing a cropped white shirt with frayed edges and short sleeves. It looked so colorless and bare, so unlike him, and the emptiness of it made Paul's stomach churn and his head spin. 

"What size jacket do you wear?" 

Marko quirked one eyebrow at him, mouth twisting into a smirk. 

"Are you offering to be my sugar daddy?" 

Paul huffed out a laugh, watching as Marko burst into a fit of giggles. 

"I'm a small." he told Paul as soon as he was calm enough to speak normally. 

"Good to know." 

Paul took in the seat in the empty space next to Marko, searching through the records for a copy of Pyromania, taking it out and handing it to Marko once he found it.

"Dwayne won't let me listen to this without him. Wanna break it in?" 

"What kind of question is that? Of course I wanna break it in." They were laughing together again as Marko moved to play the record, and Paul swore the tangled sound of it made him feel just a little more alive.

Paul finding and killing a man in a small leather jacket two days later was nothing more than a coincidence, or at least that's what he told Marko. It was only a coincidence that he picked this specific man for his next meal, and the only reason he stole the leather jacket, which he had so carefully kept free of blood, was because it was so conveniently Marko's size. None of the actions were intentional in the slightest, no way, no how. Marko simply smiled and shrugged at him, saying offhandedly that the gesture was "sweet". Paul did his best to ignore the way the comment made him feel.

Paul had to employ Dwayne's and Star's help in order to get enough patches for the jacket without raising suspicion. They both seemed oddly amused with the idea when Paul told them about it, but they accepted without much hesitation. Over the course of the next week they each collected a handful of patches, ranging widely in shape, size, and color. Dwayne and Paul got theirs from the bodies of victims and shoplifting, and Star convinced David to let her browse some of the pier's shops for hers. By the time the weekend rolled around Paul had a pile of tacky ass patches that he couldn't wait to attach to Marko's jacket.  
There was one problem, though; Paul had no idea how to sew.

He'd seen his mom sew patches over the holes of his pants as a kid, but he never paid much mind as to how he had done it, so he was left staring at the needle and thread, trying to decipher the secret behind sewing. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" David was standing behind him, judgement obvious on his face. He picked up the spool of thread. "Are you trying to sew?"

"Yeah. I wanted to make this cool jacket Marko and I saw a couple of days ago, but I don't actually know how to sew." 

"I can show you. You know, if you want." 

"You can sew?" 

David rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you want my help or not?" 

Paul nodded and slid over in his seat, making room for David to sit beside him. David grabbed one of the needles from the table and handed it to Paul. 

"I'm gonna show you how to thread this. It's easy." 

Turns out that sewing was pretty easy. In about an hour and a half David had shown Paul the basics of it, and they had one whole patch sewn to the jacket's sleeve. It was one of Star's picks, a cheetah printed square, and Paul couldn't be more proud of it. He spent the next couple of hours layering even more of the patches, filling up majority of the right sleeve by the time the sun began to rise. 

Paul worked on the jacket whenever he had free time. Marko seemed a little sad about Paul's distance, whining about being ignored, and, while his bitching and moaning made Paul's heart ache, Paul knew that he had the other three to keep him company. So, he dedicated all of his time on that stupid jacket. All of his time until it was finally done.

"Marko!"

"Polo!" Marko hopped off of the couch and made his way towards Paul, a wide grin situated on his face. Paul thrust the jacket into his arms, smiling even wider.

"Put it on." 

"Holy shit." Marko held the jacket out in front of him, eyes skimming over each of the patches. He slipped one arm into it, pausing to admire the stitching before putting it on fully. 

"Did you make this?"

"Well, I had help, but yeah, mostly. Do you like it?"

"Paul, man, I love it!" He surged forward, wrapping his arms around Paul in a tight hug. 

Paul felt his body stiffen at the contact, but managed to will himself to ease up, enveloping his own arms around Marko's back. 

"You really like it?"

"Yeah, of course." Marko's voice was small and warm by his ear, breath ghosting over his neck as he spoke. "It's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." 

Paul's grip on Marko tightened, one hand finding its way into his hair. Paul felt safe and comfortable in the embrace, at home in the bubble of bright colors and loud laughter that surrounded them. 

"Hey, Paul." Marko pulled back ever so slightly, hands still resting on Paul's biceps. 

"What is it?" Paul let himself keep his hand in Marko's hair, fingers twisting around his curls.

"Do you ever miss the romance of being human? Like, the feeling of being loved?" 

"No, not really." 

"Oh," Marko's shoulders slumped and his gaze fell to the ground. Paul brought his free hand up to Marko's face, gently guiding Marko's attention back to him.

"You can feel loved as a vampire too, you know." 

Marko's lips stretched back into that familiar smile. "Oh yeah, is that so?"

"Yeah, it is." Paul felt Marko lean a little closer to him, his hands interlocking behind Paul's neck. 

"Wanna show me what you mean, then?" 

Feeling Marko's smile against him was so much different than seeing it, and god, did it feel good. 

"Thanks for offering to be my sugar daddy, Paul." He winked and suddenly the hotel was full of the sound of their joined laughter, interrupted only by Paul leaning back in for another kiss. 

In the back of his mind he thanked that random teenager for deciding to wear the world's tackiest jacket to the carnival.

**Author's Note:**

> like everything else I post this is NOT proofread so the grammar/flow might be a little off. I'll come back and edit it at some point lmao. this is my first fic for tlb and three of the four main vampires have literally no canon personalities so I hope I didn't do them too dirty in this. Just thought this would be a fun little thing to write, especially bc there's not enough marko/paul fics on this site. hope y'all enjoy!! :)
> 
> my tumblr: @/bigfeetbiggersocks


End file.
